


Feels Like Family

by siyooratrash



Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Plot Twists, Short One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Yoohyeon and Siyeon just moved in together, now they're planning on adopting a dog. It's time to go to the shelter.
Relationships: Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: One Coffee, One Short One Shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471940
Kudos: 47





	Feels Like Family

Today is the day Siyeon and Yoohyeon have been expecting since they moved in together. Yoohyeon drives and can’t stop talking about their future roommate. Meanwhile, on the passenger’s seat Siyeon keeps smiling like a little kid. They’re heading to the animal shelter, finally able to adopt a dog. Their previous landlords had it strictly forbidden. The day they found their current flat, they almost screamed in front of the owner.

“We’re here.” Yoohyeon says visibly excited.

Siyeon holds her girlfriend’s hand, unconsciously squeezing it when she sees all the dogs.

“And we have to choose only one?” She pouts.

“I know, right? There’re so many…” Yoohyeon sighs. “Let’s go!”

The younger girl starts running to the end of the shelter, immediately followed by Siyeon. She already feels bad for not being able to adopt all the dogs she sees as she runs. They just paid the first rent deposit, they couldn’t afford more than one, plus, the apartment isn’t too big.

“Look at this one! It looks like a wolf.” Siyeon says, excited.

Yoohyeon is already looking at another one. “Aaaaawww this one’s hair is so messy… cute.” 

“Look at those ears!!” Siyeon pouts.

“The paaawws!!!!”

“So soft!!”

“Nooooo!! Look at this one!”

“And that one!”

They spent a couple of hours commenting every little detail on every dog. Time’s up, the shelter is about to close. A shelter volunteer approaches them, trying to help. It’s useless, they can’t decide.

“I can’t believe this…” Yoohyeon says, frustrated.

“This is so hard.” Siyeon sighs.

“It’s ok, we’ll come back another day.” 

They’re about to leave when a little _meow_ draw their attention.

“We found him yesterday, abandoned.” The shelter volunteer says, behind them. “We’re a dog shelter, but we couldn’t leave him there on the road.”

“You did well.” Siyeon says.

Yoohyeon approaches the cat, that has grey short hair, with big blue eyes.

“Si?” Yoohyeon intends to touch him, but she’s afraid to be bitten. “He’s so beautiful…”

Siyeon crouches and caress the cat. “So soft…”

Both girls look at each other. They don’t need to speak to know what they’re thinking.

The cat adapts well. Yoohyeon loses the fear eventually, and she even sleeps with him when Siyeon has to leave for her night shifts.

One morning, Siyeon got in bed. As she always did, to kiss her girlfriend. But this time something was different.

“You’re hairy…” Yoohyeon says, yet half asleep.

Suddenly, a bark. The younger girl opens her eyes, a little shocked. When she turns, she finds a big pair of brown eyes. A dog starts licking her face, followed by Siyeon’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember: adopt, don't buy!!
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> Each donation = One short oneshot!


End file.
